best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"1985" by J. Cole
"1985" (also referred to as "1985 (Intro to The Fall Off)") is a song by American rapper J. Cole, released on April 20, 2018, from his fifth studio album, KOD. Lyrics 1985, I arrived 33 years, damn, I'm grateful I survived We wasn't s'posed to get past 25 Joke's on you motherfucker, we alive All these n***as popping now is young Everybody say the music that they make is dumb I remember I was 18 Money, pussy, parties, I was on the same thing You gotta give a boy a chance to grow some Everybody talkin' like they know somethin' these days N***as actin' woke, but they broke, umm I respect the struggle but you all frontin' these days Man, they barely old enough to drive To tell them what they should do, who the fuck am I? I heard one of 'em diss me, I'm surprised I ain't trippin', listen good to my reply Come here lil' man, let me talk with ya See if I can paint for you the large picture Congrats 'cause you made it out your mama's house I hope you make enough to buy your mom a house I see your watch icy and your whip foreign I got some good advice, never quit tourin' 'Cause that's the way we eat here in this rap game I'm fuckin' with your funky lil' rap name I hear your music and I know that rap's changed A bunch of folks would say that that's a bad thing 'Cause everything's commercial and it's pop now Trap drums is the shit that's hot now See, I've been on a quest for the next wave But never mind, that was just a segue I must say, by your songs I'm unimpressed, hey But I love to see a Black man get paid And plus, you havin' fun and I respect that But have you ever thought about your impact? These white kids love that you don't give a fuck 'Cause that's exactly what's expected when your skin black They wanna see you dab, they wanna see you pop a pill They wanna see you tatted from your face to your heels And somewhere deep down, fuck it, I gotta keep it real They wanna be black and think your song is how it feels So when you turn up, you see them turnin' up too You hit the next city, collect your money when it's due You gettin' that paper, swimmin' in bitches, I don't blame you You ain't thinkin' 'bout the people that's lookin' like me and you True, you got better shit to do You coulda bought a crib with all that bread that you done blew I know you think this type of revenue is never endin' But I wanna take a minute just to tell you that ain't true One day, them kids that's listening gon' grow up And get too old for that shit that made you blow up Now your show's lookin' light cause they don't show up Which unfortunately means the money slow up Now you scramblin' and hopin' to get hot again But you forgot you only popped 'cause you was ridin' trends Now you old news and you goin' through regrets 'Cause you never bought that house, but you got a Benz And a bunch of jewels and a bunch of shoes And a bunch of fake friends, I ain't judgin' you I'm just tellin' you what's probably gon' happen when you rappin' 'Bout the type of shit you rappin' 'bout It's a faster route to the bottom I wish you good luck I'm hoping for your sake that you ain't dumb as you look But if it's really true what people sayin' And you call yourself playin' with my name Then I really know you fucked, trust I'll be around forever 'cause my skills is tip-top To any amateur n***as that wanna get rocked Just remember what I told you when your shit flop In five years you gon' be on Love & Hip-Hop, n***a Why It Rocks # The lyrics are awesome and diss Lil Pump well. # J. Cole's rapping is excellent. # The live performances of the song are excellent. Official Audio Category:Songs Category:J. Cole songs Category:Hip hop Category:2010s Songs Category:2010s Category:2018 Songs Category:2018 Category:Diss tracks Category:Songs without Music Videos